The Pizza Boy
by SuperManiac
Summary: Bella and Rosalie decide to have a girl's night and order pizza. Pizza. Boy. Edward. Mostly fluff. Maybe minor drama. All Human. Cannon Couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of Earth and beyond (stolen from my friend Margery. If your reading this, I love you :D). I love All Human stories. They are my secret addiction. I've been trying to come up with a good idea for forever, and I still haven't, but this will have to do till I have a really good idea. Well, I'll stop talking and let you read the story(and possibly leave an itty bitty review). Hehe. **

**_________________________________________________________________________ **

"Beeelllaaa!" I heard my roommate and best friend Rosalie screech.

"What?" I called, not amused by her childishness.

"Can I invite Jasper and Alice to dinner tomorrow night?" She yelled back up.

"Sure, whatever!" I was suddenly excited. I couldn't wait to meet the infamous Alice.

I made my way downstairs just in time to hear Jasper say, "What?" through the phone.

'Speakerphone.' I mouthed to Rose. She complied.

"Well. " She huffed. "Can't a girl call her favorite brother to invite him to dinner?" She sounded heartbroken.

"Rose, I'm your only brother. And why do you have to call me so early?" He whined.

"Jazz, it's two in the afternoon."

"My point, exactly." He said, matter-of-factly.

"God, Jasper. Just shut up come at six tomorrow, with Alice." She hung up on him.

"That was interesting." I commented.

"Oh, shut up." She snapped, but smiled to show she was kidding.

"Well, what do you want to do? I'm bored!" I whined.

"Well if you need something to do, go make me lunch." She said, smugly, obviously happy with her brilliant idea.

I turned around and said, "No way. I'm already cooking your 'family dinner' tomorrow. Order takeout." After my little rant, I marched upstairs, grabbed a book and yelled down, "Now _you_ can be bored!"

I read for hours while Rose did God knows what. "Rose!" I called

"The pizza will be here soon." She yelled, knowingly. She knew me so well.

"Thank you!"

We sat on the couch and watched TV until the pizza came. When the doorbell rang, I got up and told Rose I would get it.

"Hi." I said before I even looked outside. And when I did I was glad I had already spoken. The man standing in front of me was a God. His tousled bronze hair shone in the porch light. His green eyes were bright and excited. His expression was happy, as if he was content with life at the moment. A goofy grin was spread on his face. I realized I had been staring at him for far too long. "Um, thanks." I seemed to have shaken him out of a stupor. He handed the pizza over to me and his fingers brushed against mine. An electric shock ran through my entire body.

"That'll be seventeen fifty." Oh my Lord, his voice was like melted honey. I blushed and looked down. He was muscular, but lean. I hadn't even noticed before, too taken with his face. I handed him the money and thanked him.

Before shutting the door, I surprised the both of us by saying, "Could I have your number?" He looked confused. Stupid, I don't even know his name! But then he smiled crookedly and my heart stopped.

"Sure. What's your name? I'm Edward." Oh, swoon. I then realized he was waiting for an answer. I blushed and looked down again.

"Bella, Bella Swan." I took my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I would be delighted to have your number." He said in a fake British accent, bowing to me.

I giggled and said, in and equally fake accent, "Well, there you are, dear sir."

I handed him his phone back and he, mine.

"I'll call you later then. Bye." He said in his velvet voice.

I could only nod.

My eyes were drawn to him as he walked away. I closed the door, sliding down it as my legs folded into my chest and my lips curled in an involuntary smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie and I were snuggled up in a quilt on the couch, watching She's the Man.

"What took you so long?" Rose asked. "You were at the door for ages."

"Wow. Just, wow." I sighed dramatically.

"What? What? What? Tell me! Oh my God, is it a guy?!" She was now, officially, bouncing off the walls. She paused the movie so that we couldn't get distracted. Her words, not mine.

"Cutest. Pizza boy. Ever." She unexpectedly screamed in my ear. "Thanks Rose. I have now lost all hearing in my right ear."

"Oh, never mind, _that. _Did you get his name?" She was in full gossip mode now.

"Better," I said, waving around my phone. "I got his number, baby!" I held my hands to my ears so that they wouldn't die again.

"What's his name? Did you blush? Tell me everything!" I rolled my eyes and started explaining.

_-_-_

Half an hour later I was sitting with Rose, surrounded by popcorn bowls and blankets. I had just told her everything that had happened between Edward and me.

"Well," Her voice broke me from my trance, demanding.

"Well, what?" I retorted. I had just told her everything she'd wanted to know. Or so I thought. Clearly, I was wrong.

"Weelll," She said drawing out the word. "When are you gonna call him?"

"Rose, seriously? I met him forty-five minutes ago, and you are expecting me to _call_ him. I thought you were always the one to wait at least twenty-four hours before calling a guy." She had drilled dating 'tips' into me in college, where we'd been roomies.

"Yeah, but I wanna see if his voice actually sounds as yummy as you say it was." She reluctantly told me.

"Then wait till he calls me." I told her, while she huffed and went up to her room.

I was too tired after the Spanish Inquisition, courtesy of Rose, to get up, and the couch was pretty comfortable. I lied down and let my dreams of bronze-haired angels take me.

**Next Day**

I woke up dazed. Where was I? Why wasn't I in my room?

The events or last night came rushing back to me. The pizza. The pizza _boy_. Edward. Talking to Rose. Alice and Jasper!

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall, and it said twelve fifteen. It was late. I quickly thought of everything I had to do today. Shop for food, cook said food, find a dress. All in six hours. Joy.

I jumped up to see if Rose woke up. Usually, I woke up hours before her, but I was surprised to find her in the kitchen, trying not to burn the eggs.

She looked up to the sound of the door opening with panic in her eyes.

"Move it, babe." I said, bumping her hip with mine gently. She gladly moved away, while I turned the knob to make the fire higher. "Salt, please?" She handed the salt shaker to me and leaned on the counter to watch me work.

I took a fork and began scrambling the eggs. Thankfully, she'd had enough sense to put a little oil on the pan before cracking the eggs.

"Do you think you can handle not killing some toast?" I asked Rosalie. She glared at me, but went to the freezer, where there was some health bread. Usually I'm the one who goes shopping, but on the off days when she does, she gets all this crap that's good for you. Most of it tastes terrible, but I live with it.

I dropped the eggs in her plate and said, "_That_ is how you cook eggs." We both took a bite out of our meal.

"Well, thank you for gracing me with your presence, O Cooking Goddess." She said in a dull monotone. "In my intense gratitude, I will… do the dishes!" She announced proudly.

"Oh, I have absolutely _no_ way to thank you!" I exclaimed dramatically. "But," The word was drawn out. "I guess I'll have to settle for cooking your brother's dinner tonight."

"Crap, Bells. We only have six hours to get us both ready!" She half yelled.

"What about dinner, Rosalie Hale? Do you expect to order take-out?" I saw a knowing, smug smirk on her face.

"Of course not. We'll get pizza."

_-_-_

Rosalie ended up letting me go grocery shopping for dinner. But not before dragging me upstairs and wresting me into a 'comfortable' outfit. Super short jean shorts and a tiny tank top. **(My current outfit, minus the skankishness.) **It had a slight V-neck, which was better than usual, but the entire area from the top of the shirt, to the very top of my bra was black lace that was practically see-through if you look closely **(This is kinda true, it's really thick and not see-through though.)**

I ran away when she went to go get the hair products. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I got in to my truck and drove away as fast as my ancient truck would go.

**After Shopping**

Rose and I decided to make dinner before getting dressed, so our dresses wouldn't get dirty. For once, this was just as much my decision as hers. I wanted to impress Alice. I hadn't been able to come to their wedding because I was visiting my mom in Florida. They'd been married for about half a year now, but I never got the chance to properly meet Alice.

I was making the pasta, while Rose was getting ready. Jasper would grill the chicken when he came, because neither Rosalie nor I wanted to.

When the pasta was cooked, I took it out of the pot and into the little net, under the water. I started making the sauce. Tomato sauce, basil, chopped onions, pot, fire. Ok, almost ready. I put the pasta in the sauce, mixed it in, and turned to the stairs.

Rose came down the stairs in her silky bathrobe and a mascara brush in her hand. I could clearly tell that only one eye was done, but it was done amazingly. She had dark pink eyeshadow, getting lighter towards her brow line. Her eyeliner was dark, midnight black, and her mascara made her eyelashes long and curved upwards.

"There you are! I was thinking you would come to this dinner in sweats." She said, exasperated. She ran up the stairs and I followed, after turning the fire on low. "Go take a shower."

I went into the bathroom and started my shower. I felt the water and when it was warm enough, I slipped my clothes off and headed in. I let the warm water calm my excited nerves. I came out and wrapped my towel around me. I walked to my room, where Rose was finishing up her makeup. Her eyes were now identical, something I was never able to do with mascara.

Her dress was a cute little babydoll, bright red and slight bubble skirt that went a few inches above her knee. It had thick straps running along her shoulders above a collection of little wrinkles under the bust and in between the bottom of her breasts.

She pulled me to a chair and started on my eyes. She did me makeup light, natural. Just a sweep of mascara, bronzer and chapstick. She pulled out a dress with a flourish and a, "Viola!" It was gray, and simple. It was cotton, short sleeved, a little above the knees. There was a simple sash across the waist, tied on the right. It was completely me **(Both dresses on profile)**. I quickly pulled it on and found it was a perfect fit.

"Oh, Rose! Thank you! It's amazing!" I ran up and hugged her. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. They were here.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Hahaha. Oh, it's not that bad, is it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovelies. I'm sorry for the slightly late hour of the updating. But, I completely forgot to write this chapter, so I've been power-writing all day. My grandparents had this lunch thing with my aunt and uncle that I haven't seen in forever, and I brought my laptop and wrote, like the whole time. So, I hope you appreciate it.**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Alice and Jasper were _here_. And I was freaking out! I started to hyperventilate. I felt a sharp sting on my skin and realized that Rosalie had slapped me.

"What was that for?" I asked her crossly. She rolled her eyes at me.

"That was so you'd stop running around like a maniac." She said, rolled her eyes again, and went down the stairs.

I quickly ran after her and sprinted to the door. I opened it to see Alice Hale, in all her small, pixie glory. Jasper stood behind her, with a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, I knew why he was restraining her. She'd _attacked _me. Her arms were tight around me and her body was pressed so firmly to mine, I thought I would burst a lung. She then proceeded to talk my ear off.

"Hi! I'm Alice! You must be Bella! I've heard so much about you! I'm _so_ excited…" I tuned her out and pried her arms of me.

"Hey." I whispered in Jasper's ear as I hugged him. I let go and turned to go inside. Then, so quickly I wasn't even sure what happened, I was taken in a hug quite like Alice's, only the body was at least three times bigger.

"Emmett! Let go of her!" Alice and Jasper said together. I would've found it hilarious, was I not being squeezed to death by a total stranger.

The large man, who must have been Emmett, put me down and smiled sheepishly at me.

Alice slapped his arm, almost a foot taller than her head. "Sorry about my cousin, Bella. He tends to get overexcited." She dramatically slapped his arm again.

"Oh," Jasper teased. "You're one to talk." Alice blushed, a delicate pink on her cheeks. "Well, Bella. It seems I must introduce you to these hyper almost-twins." He continued. "This beautiful woman, here, is my wife, Alice Hale. And this oaf over there," At this Emmett pouted. "Is my close friend and Alice's cousin, Emmett Cullen." He gave a little wave.

I gave one back and said, "Nice to meet you both. Even if you _are _hyperactive." I muttered the last part.

Apparently, Alice has super-hearing as well as super-hyperness, so she hit my arm, too.

"Well." Rose spoke for the first time. "This has been amusing and all, but one of you needs to cook the chicken."

I glanced at the boys. Jasper was smirking at his sister and Emmett… Emmett was staring at Rosalie, awe in his eyes and jaw slightly agape. Alice saw this, too, and tapped him softly before anyone else could notice.

Rose tore her eyes from her and Jasper's staring contest. The moment she saw Emmett, her eyes widened and her lips parted a little. "Hi." She breathed out. I felt my jaw drop. Rosalie Hale had never, _ever _acted like that, especially around a guy.

"Well," Alice broke the silence. "Jasper should cook the chicken, because Emmett would eat it all." Emmett looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he nodded.

"I probably would." We all laughed and Jasper went to the backyard to grill the chicken.

_-_-_

I was talking to Alice. Well, she was talking and I was pretending to listen to her. I was really watching Rosalie and Emmett flirt.

"…and blue would look really good on…" I waved my hand in the air and stopped her.

"Have you seen them?" I asked her.

"Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. I held onto it and pulled her to my room.

"We _must_ get them together." I said before she could get a word in.

"Yes." She smiled deviously. "But how? How?"

_-_-_

We were all sitting around our dinner table, eating grilled chicken and pasta. Conversations were flowing. I learned all about Alice's cousin and Emmett's brother, 'Eddie.' Apparently, he hates the nickname, but they wouldn't tell me his real name.

"You know, I think Bella and Eddie would be a nice couple. Don't you, Emmett?" Alice said. I blushed a deep red.

"No, Bella already has a lover." Rose teased.

"Bells? You have a boyfriend?" Jasper asked. I shook my head violently and gave Rose a death glare.

"Just because I got someone's number, he's my lover?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe not _yet_, but you are so going to get married eventually." Alice said.

"And how do _you_ know? No one here has probably met him." I retorted.

"Well, yeah. But, I can see the way you talk about him. And, I can see the future." I looked at her skeptically.

"She can, I swear!" Emmett said. Jasper nodded his agreement.

"Mm-hmm." Rose said. Which reminds me…

I gave Alice a look. She winked back.

Time to put our maniacal plan into action.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Hello, again, lovelies. :) I hope you liked it. And I hope you review, but I'm not going to like keep the chapter hostage for reviews. :) Btw, I've made an updating schedule. On Saturdays, I will update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helllo! Well… Yeah, I really don't have much to say right now. If I think of something, it'll be at the bottom**

**____**_________________________________________________________________________________

It was getting late, almost ten at night.

"Sooo…" Alice said randomly. At least, it would seem random to Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. I saw that she meant for me to cut in.

"Why don't we all do something together next weekend?" I asked. Rose narrowed her eyes at me, but looked happy enough. Emmett looked elated, while Jasper just looked suspiciously between me and Alice. She just winked at him. I figured she would tell him later, so I didn't worry.

"Oh!" Alice was a good actress, I'd give her that. Neither Jasper nor Emmett knew me well, so they couldn't see through my act. But, I knew Rose did. I could only hope that she'd be happy with getting time with Emmett. "That's such a good idea! You know, this new water park opened up really close. Really unoriginal name. I mean, _Wet and Wild_? Really?"

"Alice." Emmett cut in. "Shut up already. I'll go."

"Me, too." Rosalie said, only slightly over-enthusiastic.

"Cool, so we're all coming!" Alice squealed. Jazz and I'll pick everyone up at eight o' clock, sharp, on Saturday. See you then!" She pranced out the door and, I assume, into her car.

Jasper shrugged and said, "I guess I'll see you Saturday," before walking out the door, after his crazy wife.

"Well, I'm not going so soon." A deep, booming voice brought me out of my musings. I saw Rose crack an itty bitty smile.

"Ok, but I'm tired. See you next week, Emmett." I fake yawned and climbed to the very top of the stairs. I could see and hear everything, but they couldn't see me.

"Night, Bella!" Rose and Emmett yelled together. They both sat on the couch and Rose turned _sports_ on, of all things. She must really like this guy.

Emmett threw his arm over her shoulder. Ooh, he's a confident one. "So, Rosalie, what do you do?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**RPOV**

Emmett was sweet and funny and cute. When Bella said we should all do something next week, I was ecstatic. And when Emmett immediately said he'd go, I was euphoric. We were now sitting on my couch, his big arm around me.

"So, Rosalie what do you do?" This was going to be good. Men were always surprised by my choice of career.

"I'm a mechanic. I work at the shop downtown. You know, _Steel Rose._" I winked.

He surprised _me. _He didn't look surprised when I told him what I did. But he did look excited when I told him about _Steel Rose._

"No way! You own _Steel Rose_!I love that place! I was actually going to go apply for a job there this week. You're still hiring, right?" He was bouncing up and down; looking so much like Alice it was scary.

I laughed. "Yes, but, before you ask, you cannot do the interview in my living room. You can come down tomorrow, though. Eleven works?" He nodded so hard, I thought his head was going to fall off. I laughed again and he laughed with me. His glorious laugh was deep and husky.

I think I just fell in love with this man.

_-_-_

I was up bright and early the next day. I ran around my room getting my things ready, humming as I went. I walked into Bella's room.

"Wake up! Wake up, the sun is shining and the clouds are gone!" I sang.

She threw the pillow at me. I didn't let it get me down.

"Alright, grumpy-face, you can get up when you want to, but I'm not responsible if your kitchen burns down!" Finally, and slowly, she got out of bed and into the bathroom without a word. I just giggled and pulled my hair into a messy bun.

I left the top two button of my mechanics outfit undone and, as usual, didn't wear makeup to the shop. By the time I finished, Bella was already finishing the pancakes. I ate two, while Bella, the pig, ate six. It amazes me that she eats all the junk she does, and doesn't gain a pound. I don't voice my opinions; I don't let it bother me either. I finished eating at ten thirty, just enough time to get down to the shop.

_-_-_

I. Hate. Traffic. The time is a quarter to eleven and even if the traffic magically disappeared, it'd still take twenty minutes to get down there. Grr...

_-_-_

Traffic is boring.

_-_-_

Finally, and fifteen minutes late, I rushed into my office, just as soon as Emmett walked in through the doors. He was late, too. I smiled inwardly.

"You know, Mr. Cullen," I smirked. "We don't appreciate lateness." He looked bewildered. But, then he registered the look on my face and said, "Sorry Ms. Hale. There was traffic, but I'm sure you knew that and came especially early." With a smirk of his own he entered my office and sat down.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**God, I hate my brain. Every time I start a chapter, I know where I want to start and where I want to end, and then I have weird ideas like interviews and never get to what I want. I wanted to get slightly into the water park, but **_**no,**_** my brain has ideas and my fingers listen to it.**

**Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed seeing part of Emmett and Rosalie's relationship. Also, there's not going to be a ton of Alice and Jasper, unless my brain has more ideas. **

**Also, I'm putting up a poll later, Do you want me to write the interview or not? I'm taking it down on Friday morning.**

**Well, sorry for the huge A/N. Sayonara. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, darlings. I know I skipped a week, but, hear me out. Ok, so I had this two day family reunion thing with, like, a million of my mom's cousins (Which was pretty fun, if you wanna know) (and it was on Friday and Saturday). And it was a holiday, **_**and**_** my aunt is in the same country as me, which sadly, doesn't happen that often. (And also, if you wanna know, her and me stayed up till like five AM. :D) So I'm making up for it by posting two chapters today. One in the morning (now) and one tonight.**

**Anyways, on to the good stuff…**

**The poll is down and- drum roll, please- Eddie and Bella were the couple that most of you wanted, so I'm skipping the interview. But, if you want, I'll make a one-shot of the interview. But don't expect it anytime soon. The reason I did the whole poll thing in the first place was to see if I had to start thinking about it now, because honestly, I have no idea what to do with it. Anywayz, go and read. I'll add anything else I have to say at the bottom. :D Also, because I'm skipping the interview, I'm going straight to shopping. I know I didn't say anything about it before, but too bad. This is my story. :) **

**__**________________________**___________________________________________________________**

Good. Lord. Alice was way worse than Rose. Shopping, which Rosalie did a lot of, in my opinion, was her God. She would thrust clothing article after clothing article at me, _forcing _me to change into them, and worse, come _out_ of the stall, and do a little twirl. Every single shirt, skirt, shoe, jeans, _everything._ It was _torture_.

And she bought me stuff, too. Grr…

But what she did next was way worse than anything yet.

"Come, _on,_ Bella!" Alice all but yelled, as she dragged me out of the store and on our way to another one.

Oh, no.

"No, no, no. Alice, I'm not going in t-" She shut me right up with a hard pinch to my arm. "Ow, Alice! That hurt!" She gave me a 'No, duh' look and kept pulling me by my arm, to the swimsuit area of Roxy. Joy.

And immediately I had at least seven pairs of bikinis in my arms. I tried them all on, one by one. I refused to go outside wearing these skimpy pieces of cloth, so every time I put one on, I cracked the door open and pulled Alice in.

I was putting on a one piece that really looked like a bikini with a strip down the stomach. There were two little loops right in between the top of the suit and the strip. **(Pic on Profile) **It was really reveling and completely un-me. Of course, Alice loved it.

"Come on! You _have _to get it! Please? For me? Please, please, please…" On and on and on.

"Fine!" I all but yelled. "I'll get the suit, just shut up!" She looked hurt. "Oh, Alice I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, rea-" She was… laughing. I pouted. "That wasn't very nice."

She put on a fake sad face and said, "Oh, sorry… Now get the suit." Ah, back to normal again.

-_-_-

_Ring… ring… ring… ring…_

"Bells," Rose moaned. "Get the damn phone." If there was anyone who was less of a morning person than me, it was Rose.

"Whoever is calling this house at… eight thirty in the morning, better have something pretty damn important." I almost growled into the phone.

"It's me. Now. It's Friday and you still haven't asked mystery man to the water park."

"If I call him right now and ask him to go, will you let me sleep?" I was still cranky from having to get the swimsuit.

"Yes!" She started squealing, so I pulled the phone away from my ear. I could slightly hear her saying that she'd invite her cousin, the one they all thought would be so perfect for me.

"Great Alice. Good night." I yawned.

"Wait! You have to call him first."

"Yes, yes. I know." I hung up.

I knew she'd kill me if I didn't ask Edward to go with us, so I picked up my cell phone, scrolled down till I found _Edward _and hit send.

"Hello?" God, even when he sounded like he just woke up his voice was beautiful.

"Um, hi, Edward." I said awkwardly. "Some of my friends and I are going to that new water park that opened up tomorrow, and, well, do you want to come with us?" So, so awkward. Alice will _die_ for this.

He seemed to be deliberating. "Sure. I'd love to. Uh, should I pick you up or do you want to meet there?" Hmm, I wanted to be alone with Edward and get to know him. But, he could turn out to be a psychotic killer.

"How about I'll meet you there at eight fifteen?"

"Great!"

"Great."

I wanted to go lie down and maybe squeal in girlish glee, but, obviously, someone had to ruin that. I walked into my room and almost jumped a foot in the air. Rosalie Hale was sitting in my room, on my bed, arms crossed, with the meanest glare I'd ever seen on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, the glare suddenly slipping from her face. I must have looked bewildered, because she even cracked a smile when she looked straight at me.

"Arg! Why does everyone keep doing that to me?" Now she was the one looking bewildered. "Acting sad, or mad, and laughing in my face when I don't get what I did wrong!"

"Whoa. Tough morning?" And then everything was better again. I fell onto the bed explaining everything but the plan and inviting Edward. But _of course _she'd heard that.

"That's what I wanted to know. Why didn't you tell me you were inviting the hottie?"

-_-_-

"Stupid alarm clock, waking me up." Rose was mumbling almost incoherently as she got dressed. I slipped on the new suit and put a cover up over it. It was seven fifty by the time we were both finished.

I poured myself some cereal in a bowl and ate it dry. I looked at the clock. Seven fifty nine. The moment the clock changed to eight, I heard knocking on the door. Creepy.

Alice didn't bother past knocking; she barged right in and grabbed Rose by the wrist, much like she had pulled me at the mall. I didn't comment.

When we got into the car, I was that Emmett was already there. Thirty minutes of Alice and Jasper being lovey-dovey and Emmett and Rose flirting.

Joy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, there you have it. The next chapter will most likely be Alice and Edwards's points of view from the morning Bella asked him to go, but I might get carried away. Btw, I was British for about an hour. Which was fun, but now I speak like my normal self again. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I'm back. After ten hours of lazing about. :) Anywayz, I've decided I'm not going to do the morning of Bella asking Edward, so, APOV.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**APOV (Le Gasp!)**

I woke up to an alarm clock. Jasper had been married to me long enough to not wake up from the low sound. I hopped out of bed and to my large walk-in closet. Just as I heard Jasper come out of bed, I tied my sundress over my swimsuit.

"Hurry up, Jazz; it's already seven thirty!" I yelled into the bathroom, after I had eaten.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Sure, he was. He almost took as long as _me_. No, I take that back. It had taken me an hour, just to put on my clothes and do my makeup (waterproof, of course).

We walked to the car together. I hopped in the passenger's seat and Jasper started driving to Emmett's.

-_-_-

"So," Emmett said nervously in the car. "Listen, dude, I like your sister. A lot. And I don't want it to be weird between the three of us, so I just want to get it out in the open." He took a deep breath, effectively ending his rant.

Jasper raised his eyebrows for a minute, and then shrugged. "I knew that already. Why did you think I wasn't calling Edward to beat your sorry ass when you were all flirty?" He shuddered. "I know that, if you end up together, you take good care of her." I could visibly see Emmett relax.

"Thanks." He said, just as we pulled up to Bella and Rosalie's curb. I jumped out and almost ran to the door. I looked at my watch. Seven fifty nine. Perfect. I knocked on the door, but couldn't wait anymore. I walked through the door, grabbed Rose, and all but ran out. Bella followed timidly, and I thought I heard her sigh when we got into the car.

While we started the drive to the water park, I couldn't help but think that this would've been a whole lot more exciting if Edward had come, but he told me he had a date. Sigh.

-_-_-

**BPOV**

Alice dragged Jasper to some ride, and Emmett asked Rosalie something, so they went off together. I looked around for Edward, but I couldn't see him anywhere near the entrance. I sat on a bench and waited. About five minutes later Edward showed up, looking a little flustered.

"Edward!" He started at the sound of his name being spoken. And, oh my, God, he smiled that perfectly imperfect smile. I think my knees turned to goo for a moment. He walked towards me and gave me a little, awkward hug.

"Hey, Bella," I smiled back. "Um, do you want to sit down for a minute? I mean, we don't really know each other that well and I do want to get to know you and-"I cut him off.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" I asked him. He looked grateful for a second.

"No, but, I know this nice breakfast shop." He smiled again.

"Let's go." I beamed.

-_-_-

Edward and I drove away for about fifteen minutes in his fancy silver car. He parked on front of a cute-looking bagel shop. It was tiny and homey. The moment he opened the door for me, I could smell the freshly baked bread attacking my senses. I breathed in deeply, before I notice Edward staring at me. I hid my blush behind my hair, but I think he saw it.

We ate and talked and before I knew it, an hour had passed.

"We should go back. I was there with a couple of friends, and they'd be worried about me. Do you want to come with me?" I asked looking up at him from behind my lashes.

"Sure." He paid for the food (against my will) and we got in the car. His hand inched toward mine, so I grabbed it and gently lay our intertwined hands in between us. As he drove, we talked.

"So, what are your friends like?" He asked.

"Well, I've been friends with Rose since college. We were roommates. We decided to come out to Cincinnati **(I don't know why, I just didn't want it in Forks.)** and live together right after college. We've been living together for about two years, now." He took it all in with a thoughtful expression on his face. Suddenly the car stopped and I realized we were back at the water park. I took my phone from my purse and checked my missed calls. There were thirteen from Alice and four from Rose.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Can you wait for me here?" Edward told me. I just nodded. When he left, I called Alice.

"Bella, where have you been? I've been calling forever!" She sounded serious, something that, in the entire week I'd known her, she hasn't been.

"Relax, Ali. I've been with 'mystery boy.' Where are you?" I saw her three feet away, but she had her back to me. I walked toward her tiny figure, and pinched her sides. She squealed and turned around.

"Bella! Don't do that!" I laughed at the absolute shock on her face. Edward had come out of the bathrooms and seen me. He started walking in my direction, when a look of realization hit his face.

When he was in hearing distance, he loudly said, "Alice?" I'm sure I looked confused now. Alice squealed and jumped on Edward, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his stomach.

She fell off him, and said, "Bella, this is my cousin, Edward." I could only stare at her with my jaw wide open. From my peripheral vision, I saw Edward looking the exact same way. I finally got control of my face and talked.

"I know."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**You guys are making me so happy! I mean, I have more than a thousand hits! But if you could review that would make my day super awesome… *hint, hint***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Some of you may have noticed, I changed the rating to T. My mouth is incredibly filthy, and I tried to repress it, but I can't, so there might be a hint of naughtiness.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Now it was Alice's turn to be shocked. "How?" She looked at me incredulously.

"Uh, you know that guy you wanted me to ask out? That was him." I explained. Now she turned to Edward.

"And you said you had a date this morning! This was all under my nose. How didn't I see this?" She smacked her forehead. Then, she gasped. "I _told _you! But you didn't need me." She mused.

"Typical Alice." Edward muttered under his breath. "Alice? If your done being crazy, we're going to continue our date." He said out loud. He grabbed my hand and started walking to one of the rides.

"So, you're the famous 'Eddie'?" I asked him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Ugh, I hate when they call me that. But, yes. Do you know Emmett, too?"

"Mm-hmm. Alice dragged us all out here to get him and Rose together, so I figured I could get a date with a sweet guy while I was at it." I nudged him in the side.

"Well, I'm glad. I got to go on a date with a sweet girl." He nudged me back. What was this? Flirty banter? Hmmm… I grabbed his hand, shyly. He didn't react beyond clasping his large hand around my small one.

For some reason, I felt Edwards hand go higher and higher. I had to let go or my feet would have been lifted off the ground. Turning to see what the heck was going on, I beheld quite the sight. There Emmett stood, in all his steroid-riddled glory, hugging Edward with his feet at least eight inches of the ground. Rosalie stood behind him, probably confused as to why Emmett was strangling my date.

"Hehe… Hey?" I said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Bella… who is this?" She asked, her face unmoving. I moved to whisper in her ear.

"Pizza boy." There must have been a permanent grin on my face, because Rose started squealing almost as much as Alice.

"Eeep! But why didn't you tell me?" She pouted. I giggled.

"I didn't want to ruin your fun." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

She play-hit me on my arm, but then the confused, unmoving expression came back to her face. "Then why did Emmett attack him?" She asked.

"You'll see. Emmett? Why don't you put my date down?" I asked. Edward fell out of Emmett's slackened grasp.

"You- you're- he- _what_?" He sputtered out. I grinned at him, and turned to Edward. He was grinning, too.

"Yep. It's true." Edward nodded at his own statement.

Emmett had a dazed expression on his face. "I- you- can't- wow- believe…" He trailed off, then shook his head. "Bella… is… dating… my… brother? Bella… is dating my… brother. _Bella is dating my brother!!_ I- wow."

We all just watched him as it sunk in.

"So, Bella's dating Emmett's brother?" Jasper unexpectedly came up behind us. "That is the most fu-"

"Beautiful thing, isn't it?" Rosalie interrupted, with her signature glare.

Jasper nodded nervously. "Uh-huh. Of course, Rosie."

-_-_-

Edward and I had such fun that day. Sometimes with the others, sometimes without.

"C'mon!" He yelled and pulled on my hand. I was hauled toward a line with about thirty people in it. As we did with every line, we talked. But, this time, I decided to be bold Bella, and leaned against his side. He put his arm around my shoulder and kept talking, just like with the hand- holding. The line went on for the next seven or so minutes.

When we finally got to whatever it was, Edward told me to get into the front part of a two-seater tube. He sat down behind me, so that I was sitting between his legs. The simulated current pushed us along. There were countless turns and mini- waterfalls. Each time we fell or jerked too roughly, I would yelp. Edward would then laugh, while I would blush.

At the end of the day, we decided to relax. There was a huge freezing wave pool, which was nice after the heat of the day. Edward and I moved out of earshot of the others, despite the fact that each couple was in their own little world, and just lay there.

Once the water started to feel too icy, Edward took me into his arms. Edward was so warm, while the water we were both in was so wintry. It was kind of strange, but I was glad for it.

I couldn't believe my luck. To find a guy so cute and so sweet and gentleman-like was a miracle. I was so close to him already. I mean, he was holding me, in a baiting suit, in a freezing pool, in the dark.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I really like you."

"Me, too."

___________________________________________________________________**__________________**

**Aww, they lurve each other!! Well, not yet, but I can change that ;) Please review. I'm getting so many hits and alerts and favs, but I don't get half as many reviews as I would've wanted. Don't think I'm like, pleading for them. I'm just nicely asking. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Incredibly long A/N ahead! **

**You guys, I know it's been like, a month since I updated, and I'm really sorry. But, guess what I have in my little magician's bag? EXCUSES!! Ok, so first, my computer has some kind of virus (along with most of my classmates ;P) and when I go on Word, or the internet for more than like, ten minutes, it freezes up, and I can't do anything. I found a way around it though!! Internet for ten minutes, then it freezes, and I go on Word for ten minutes, then that freezes, then back to internet!! Second, I had three tests and two quizzes. I had a test in Arabic, for crying out loud! So, that sucked. I don't know any Arabic at all, though. Ok, I lied. I know how to count to five, excluding the number four. I'm not even kidding. And, this isn't much of an excuse, but, it'll make you pity me. I went on a bike ride with my dad. It was the most disastrous bike ride of my life. I fell on some rocks. The backs of both legs were completely scratched up, and my right wrist. I scraped my knee, and it got infected. And I still had to go to school. I was limping for a week. And, worst of all. I had a cut on my thumb. All in all, suckish few weeks.**

**I'll stop wasting your time now :)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Right as I walked to my bed, to get some much needed sleep after our long day, I heard a scream. Another scream was heard, as I ran to Rose's room. By the time I got there, the screams were turning into squeals.

"Scare me half to death, why don't you?" I asked her, panting.

"Oh, sorry," She didn't sound sorry at all. "but, guess what?! Emmett asked me out!" She started doing a little happy dance around her room.

"How? When?" I asked urgently.

She stopped her jig for a moment to look at me, then started jumping up and down, saying, "He texted me, just now!" I started jumping with her. I usually wasn't much of a jumper, but I could tell she really liked him, so I jumped, albeit a bit stiffly. "Hold it!" Rose yelled suddenly. We both stopped and I looked at her intensely. "What am I going to wear?" She started fretting and panicking, and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Listen, Rose. I love you and all, but you're going to have to have to consult with Alice about all this fashion stuff." I winked. "Wait a minute, when is this date?"

She looked sheepish. "Uh, next Wednesday." It came out sounding a lot like a question.

"_Next_ Wednesday? And you're already planning your _clothing_?" I was calm and collected, until the last word left my lips.

She just smiled sheepishly and shooed me out.

_-_-_

And, we were back to the damn thing that started it all. Stupid phone. All it did was ring, and ring, and ring.

I heard Rose shuffling around in her room. Of course, it was her phone. Ever since Emmett asked her out they'd been talking all the time. Usually, at ungodly hours of the morning. It was destroying my usually wide-awake aura. I was tired, and when I was tired, I was cranky.

_Ring… _

Oh, thank God. Maybe Rosalie got it, or maybe it went to voicemail, but either way, the annoying contraption stopped. Back to sleep!

_-_-_

Grr… The stupid phone was ringing again. But, this time, it was _my _annoying contraption killing my sleep time.

I crawled out of bed, with my sheets wrapped tightly around me. I looked around the floor until I found my phone in the pocket of the jeans I wore two days ago.

Ooh, never mind! The screensaver was blinking out Edward's name.

I checked the time. Nine thirty in the freaking morning. Oh, Lord. Edward woke up at these horrible hours society called 'mornings,' too! I felt like growling again, but I had to answer the phone. Maybe I could growl at him…

"Grr…"

"Um, Bella?" He sounded nervous. Good. "Did- did you just _growl_ at me?"

"Mm-hm." I said curtly.

"Um, _why?_" He still sounded edgy.

"Because, this is Satan's hour." I said as if it were obvious.

"_What?_" He was thoroughly confused now. "I, uh, you, what?"

"I'm not a morning person, Edward." I sighed.

He let it sink in for a moment. "Oh."

I laughed. "Well, since I'm awake now, what was it that you wanted?"

"Yeah. Bella, do you… want to go to dinner with me on Friday night?" And we're back to the nervousness.

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Do you want it to be like a date?" He answered my question with a question.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Then, yes."

I hung up on him and crawled back under my covers. He seemed to have some common sense, and didn't call me back.

_-_-_

The next few days were a frenzy of clothes and Alice and shopping.

_Obviously_, I _had _to plan my outfit a week in advance. And, _obviously_, I had to be helped by Alice and Rose to find the 'perfect outfit' for my date because _obviously_, I couldn't pick my clothes for myself.

Yeah. They can keep telling themselves that.

And, yet, here I was, on Friday night, in the lavender strapless dress that Alice had wrestled me into, having undergone two hours on torture, or, as Alice and Rosalie would call it, hair and makeup. The horror.

I was sitting on my bed. Rosalie was fussing about every single detail of my appearance.

"Rose, calm down," I told her. "I'm going on a date, not getting married!"

"I'm sorry, your right. It's just, my little girls growing up." She fake-sniffed.

I swatted her hand away before she could try to fix something else.

The doorbell rang. I was completely freaked out, but I didn't want to give Rosalie that satisfaction. So, I sat still and calmly waited for Alice to answer the door. She'd told me to let her answer the door, count to ten, then walk down the stairs. If was for a fairytale effect or other such nonsense, but I wasn't going to fight with the force that was Alice.

_Three, four, five._

Oh, God. How was I going to do this? I mean, we were fine at the water park, but what if he changed his mind?

_Seven, eight._

Bella, I told myself. You can do this. Now, pull yourself together, and stop being a baby.

_Ten._

I took a deep breath and walked out of my room.

Alice was chattering about something, but stopped when she saw that Edward's eyes had met mine. She slyly walked to the kitchen.

"You look gorgeous," He told me.

"Thanks." I said quietly and blushed. He laughed when he saw this and held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

**Well. I'm quite happy with this chapter. And, I know I really don't deserve it, but, maybe, maybe, you'd like to give a review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys. You will not believe the morning I had. I wanted food, 'cause I was hungry. No one but my little sister was home, but she said that my mom said we could have whatever we wanted. So, there was this bready thing in the freezer. I put it on a pan to heat it up, because my mom said either do that, or wrap it in foil and put it in the oven. That was all she said. So, The bottom started to burn, so I figured we would put it in the oven. But, we'd just gotten a new oven and I had no idea how to work it. So, being the idiot I was and am, I put it in the microwave. Without taking the foil off. I'm not a kitchen expert, I don't know what or what not to put in a microwave. Except for metal and plastic. But, anyways, it caught fire. And there was this huge ass flame right in my microwave, and I was **_**freaking out**_**. All I could think about was getting water. Of course, my eleven year old sister would think to **_**close **_**the microwave door, so that there wouldn't be oxygen.**

**Anyways, it was scary. The end. :) **_____________________________________________________________________________________

He took me to this cute little Sushi **(Shushi)** restaurant. I hadn't had sushi in a long time, and the smell of raw fish hit me hard when we first walked in.

We talked and flirted before ordering. Edward was shocked to find out that I didn't know how to use chopsticks. I merely stuck my tongue out while he teased me.

"Here, let me show you." He wrapped his comforting hand around mine. I felt my hand tingling, the same tingling I felt when we were in the pool together. No matter how hard he tried, I couldn't get the hang of the little wooden sticks.

"Ok," I said. "I give up. They hate me." I pouted. He just laughed.

Apart from the chopsticks fiasco, I had fun. It was really nice. He made me laugh. Anything wrong with my life disappeared when I was with him. I was high on Edward. I was already feeling myself becoming addicted to him.

Dinner was quiet, though, every couple of minutes, Edward would say something funny on purpose, to see if he could make me spit something out. I managed to hold all my food in. But, when he told me that Emmett was a fairy princess one Halloween, when he was sixteen, I laughed so hard, I started choking.

He was quiet after that.

We talked a little after we'd finished eating. He paid the bill - against my will - and we walked out together.

_-_-_

I was sitting on the couch with Rosalie, much the same as when I had met Edward. But, this time, we were talking about my date, and Alice was sitting on the floor with a pillow in her lap.

"… and then, after dinner, he took me to the park, and we sat and talked for _hours _and it got cold, so he gave me his jacket. But, then, when I wanted to give it back, he told me to keep it!" I squealed and took a deep breath. I was wearing it right now.

"That's one of the only good jackets he has that I didn't pick for him," Alice sniffed. "I was so proud of him."

Rosalie laughed. "So are you guys going out again?"

"Yes! We're going out again tomorrow. He's got to work tonight. Oh, and guess what? Well, Alice knows this already, but, whatever. He wants to be a doctor, and Pizza Hut is his temporary money-slash-food fix, as he says." All three of us laughed together.

"Well," Alice said with a little knowing smile. "I think this calls for a celebration."

"Alice, what are you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

"Shopping!" She screamed.

"No, absolutely not. I thought this was celebrating _me._ And _I _do _not_ want to shop." I crossed my arms across my chest petulantly.

_-_-_

We ended up going shopping. I sulked the entire time. Some of the things Alice bought for me were actually pretty cute, but I'd never tell her that. She would never let me live it down.

By the time we got to the food court, I was talking with them, having a good time, but I let them think it was because there was nothing to buy at the food court except for food, which was a necessity.

Right when we got to the front of the line, Alice got a text and I saw her whole face light up. I figured there was only one person that could be.

"Girls, I'm sorry to cut our trip short, but Jasper asked me to go to lunch. And maybe get some dessert." She said with a wink.

"Ugh, Alice, too much information. He's my brother!" Rose gagged.

Alice giggled. "Well, he's my husband." She stuck her tongue out and pranced away, bags at her sides.

"Clearly, it was a good idea to bring two cars." I said. Rosalie nodded in response. "You want to double for lunch?"

"What?"

"You know," I urged. "Us and Edward and Emmett." She smiled.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

**I'm sorry about the short-ness and the filler-ness. I'm kinda having writers block. **

**I don't want this story to end up being a million chapters long, so I'm going to start thinking about how to end the story. That doesn't mean I'm ending it soon, just thinking.**

**~A~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, my plan was that I would go to my friend's sleepover birthday party, walk home, finish the chapter, and update. What I didn't register, was that it was a sleepover party. Of course, we weren't going to sleep! I got exactly four hours of sleep last night. Joy. Sorry it's a bit late. My Word broke. :( **

**They straightened my hair this morning. You will understand why you should care when you read. Ooh! And I got my hair cut. :) It's layered with side bangs and it looks AMAZING! **

**Anywayz, carrying on.**

* * *

Edward and I have been going out for a few months now. His parents keep asking to see him, and of course, to bring me, but we've always found a way to weasel out of it.

But, now, we had no excuse. We had to go see them. And, cue hyperventilation.

"Bells, don't worry! Aunt Esme'll love you." Alice encouraged me.

"Thanks, Alice. You really- wait, what about Carlisle?" I panicked. Oh, no. What if he would hate me?!

"Well, I don't know." She looked worried and her eyes were full of sympathy. Suddenly, she laughed. "I'm kidding! Gosh. He'll love you, too."

"That was so mean! Don't _do _that!" I hit her arm.

"Ow," She said, rubbing her arm. "That was meaner." She stuck her tongue at my.

"Are you kidding me? You're acting like a child." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm acting like a child?!" She bellowed, outraged. We were really going at it now. Calling names and pulling hair.

"You're both acting like children. Now shut up and make up!" We looked at the unexpected voice in the doorway, then at each other, and finally at the floor in shame.

"You're right. I'm sorry Bella. I know you're really stressed about this whole situation, and I made it worse for you." And very quietly, she added, "And, I'm sorry I called you a violent bit-"

"That's enough Alice. Bella?" Rosalie was standing, in all her 5' 7" glory, with her nastiest glare on her pretty face.

Alice was sitting next to me on the floor, making her seem even more fun sized, as she calls it. Her face was contorted into the cutest puppy dog pout in Seattle, probably in the world.

I succumbed.

"I'm sorry I hit you Alice. It was completely uncalled for, and I'm sorry. Well?"

"Well, what?" Alice asked, utterly confused.

"Not you." I nodded to Rose. "Aren't you going to tell me that it's fine, I don't have to say anymore, etcetera?"

She just shrugged. "I like watching you suffer." I made a face at her retreating figure.

"So… do you really think they'll like me?" I asked Alice.

She slammed her head against the wall. "Ugh."

_-_-_

Esme had asked us to come for brunch, so Alice told me either to wake up early tomorrow, or to sleep very carefully. I chose the latter.

"Ok, the way into Esme's heart is by, one, being a nice person. Check." Alice was prepared for this stuff. She made a list about things Esme did or did not like in a person.

"Um, thanks." I smiled at her. She returned my smile before her face went serious again and her face focused back onto the paper in her hand. Rose smirked at me and continued painting her nails bright red.

"Two, _not_ dressing like a skank. Well, I'll be dressing you so you don't have to worry. And three, be neat. Oh, wait, that's Carlisle. Oh, well. Check, anyway. I'm pretty sure you'll do fine tomorrow." She smiled.

I took a deep breath and sat down. Alice fiddled with whatever it was she had in her hand. Rosalie cracked her knuckles. I waved a tissue in the air. "Let the torture, _begin_!"

_-_-_

Oh, my Lord, that was the most terrifying experience of my entire life. I was gasping the entire time, and I would yell at them every time the hot metal got anywhere near my head. I don't know who, but one of them had the genius idea that they should use two straighteners, because I had so much hair. Yeah, so that I would be twice as edgy about burning my head off. Needless to say, I'm not going there again. I shuddered just thinking about it. Even though, my hair looked amazing.

When I woke up, my hair was surprisingly tangle-free. Alice and Rose told me not to wet my hair, so I decided showering wouldn't be my brightest idea. I put on the pretty, modest dress Alice had left on my couch.

I heard the doorbell ring and saw Edwards car in the driveway. I ran out to meet him and kissed him hello. We drove in silence for the most part. I was so lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't notice when we stopped. We were there.

* * *

**Sorry about Alice and Bella. I just thought childish them and strict, parental Rose would be hilarious.**

**And… I have nothing more to say.**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys. I am SO sorry. My Word was broken, and then I dropped my computer on my recharger, and **_**obviously**_** it didn't break my computer, but my recharger- which is equally sucky. And then, we took a family trip to where I used to live and I met up with all of my friends, and then I moved houses (again), and the short time in between, I just forgot about it. :( **

**In short, I'm really, really, really sorry! But I'm back now. Probably for good. :D **

I kept my face even and blank, even though my insides where churning in ways that could not be natural.

It was the one meeting every girl dreaded. Meet the parents.

Edward looked at me, probably to see how nervous I was. I tried not moving my face, but I don't think it fooled him. We walked up the ridiculously long walkway to the porch. Edward let go of my hand, but before I could protest, he grabbed my face with both his hands, and kissed me.

"Edward-" I breathed, but he cut me off.

"How are you feeling?" He looked so serious.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Why would _anything_ bother me now?"

"Sorry." He muttered. He was about to knock on the intricately carved door, before I stopped him.

"I'm sorry. And please don't. I need to prepare myself." He smirked at me.

"Ready when you are." His smirk got wider. "Oh, Bella?" I looked up. "There is this amazing thing called breathing. You should try it sometime."

I pushed his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Ok, ready." I said. Before I could take it back, his knuckles hit the door.

I heard a distinct squeal in the house. It sounded very similar to a woman screaming, _they're here! _Which didn't help my nerves any.

Suddenly, a frazzled-looking woman with a strong resemblance to Alice threw open the door and… attacked me, just like Alice did.

"Oh, Bella, it's so nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you and I was really excited to _finally_ meet the girl who captured my baby's heart." She even rambled like Alice. But, I was starting to think that it was Alice who did everything like Esme.

Apart from the physical similarity between the two - both short, almost same faces - they also acted the same. They were equally happy people. Esme also seemed to have too much sugar in her bloodstream.

It was really scary.

But then, Carlisle walked into the room, and I almost gasped out loud. He was tall, blonde and quiet. Jasper's face popped into my head the moment I set my eyes on him. I controlled myself long enough to squeeze Edward's hand and respond to Esme.

"Hi, Esme. I've heard a lot about you, too. Thank you." I didn't even blush. I was awfully proud of myself.

"Oh, darling, it's no problem at all. Now, come! Brunch is almost ready!" She led the way to the kitchen, which could be my haven, or my doom.

We were all sitting at the huge dinner table, eating the brunch that Esme had cooked, making slightly awkward small talk. Edwards's parents were both really nice, and both seemed to like me, but I was still a little freaked out. Hopefully that wasn't showing.

When we all finished eating, Carlisle asked Edward to talk in his study, so I started helping Esme with cleaning up.

"Ok," Esme looked like she was about to explode. "Time for girl talk." She started walking out of the kitchen, so I followed her. Walk, walk, walk, up the stairs, walk, walk, and finally we reached her destination. She ran into the room and jumped onto the huge bed. She grabbed one of the throw pillows and smushed it in her lap.

I decided to flow with it, and jumped on too. "What do you want to know?"

"_Everything!_" Too Alice. "How did you meet? When did you meet? When and where was the first date? Who asked whom out? How long have you been dating? How was the first kiss? Have you had sex yet?" _Way _too Alice.

"Um, Rose and I wanted pizza-"

"Oh! You met through his work. I knew that would be a good idea…"

And so it began. I answered her first batch of questions, and then she had another one after every answer. I had to stop her after we got to baby names. Baby names! We hadn't even moved in together yet. This would be a long morning…

**EPOV**

Carlisle took me to his study, leaving Bella and my mother alone. A fact which made me happy, but slightly scared me. I knew that I had teased Bella about her panic at meeting my parents, but I had been a little freaked, too. I was praying that my mom didn't scare her off.

"Son," Dad started. "Are you serious about her?"

"I am" I told him sincerely.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course."

He breathed in deeply. "Does she know that?"

"Yeah, and she loves me, too." I had told her in the park, and she'd tackled me to the grass, planting kisses all over my face.

He took another breath and pulled something out of his pocked. "This was your grandma's, my mother's. Give it to her when you're ready."

I was in shock. "Really? Are you serious?"

"I am"

**Ok, I think imma put up a poll, because I think the story is closing up, but I feel really horrible about making you guys wait forever for just a few chapters. So do you want me to add a few more fluffy chapters in addition to the chapters I've planned or do you want me to nip it at the bud and not draw it out too much?**


End file.
